


Little Details that Belong Only to You

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, Jongin is dumb, M/M, yoo yeon seok is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: The look in Sehun's eyes is challenging as he speaks, leaving Jongin at a loss for words. Yeon Seok chuckles, head moving from one to the other amusedly.“Hmm, I mean… I'm…” Stammering, Jongin is not capable of playing games at the moment, especially with Yeon Seok as their audience.“Sorry, I'm a little baffled here, you two really look like brothers from up close.”Both boys giggle and blush, covering their faces with their hand simultaneously.Jongin wasn't ready to admit  actor Yoon Yeonseok and Sehun's similitaries. Or their closeness.





	Little Details that Belong Only to You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this is in my drafts for a while and only now decided to publish it :D

His phone buzzes with a new text message just when Jongin is about to step out of the main door of the dorm. Sighing, he reads Taemin informing him that he'll be a little late for their coffee date, about 15 or 20 minutes, but that he should wait and still meet him later. He also apologizes with a handful of sad emojis and colorful hearts. 

Jongin pouts and stands defeatedly by the door. He's been really needing some time with his best friend to chat and tell him about… stuff. Those type of stuff you only confide to a best friend, but unfortunately, or better, fortunately the two of them have been insanely busy with work lately. Even though they text each other every day, the amount of words Jongin needs to let out cannot be typed out in just mere texts. He needs a real face to face date so he can whine and pout and sob his frustrations away. And he knows only Taemin will be nice and patient enough to listen to him and console him through his sorrow, even though he'll probably make fun of him for being so dramatic about it for the millionth time. He trust him just like that, because Taemin is indeed very great as a friend. Hell, Taemin is just the bestest friend ever to even let him know he'll be late and beg him to not bail on him. 

“Going somewhere?” 

Sehun's deep but serene voice interrupts Jongin's thoughts, and just for a couple of seconds Jongin has a mini mental breakdown. Sehun is just the exact reason that Jongin's been so troubled these days. He's the reason Jongin needs to go out and get some air as well as his shit together while he whines about Sehun's perfect everything to Taemin. Taking a deep breath, Jongin composes himself the best he can as Sehun's smiling his sweet and angelic smile that makes it a little too hard for Jongin to act cool in front of him. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you” Sehun says, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from bursting into laughter. “You looked a little worried there.”

Running his fingers through his hair, Jongin sighs again before explaining.

“I'm fine. I was about to go out to meet Taemin, but he's going to be a little late.”

“You miss him that much, huh?” 

“Not so much.” Jongin replies warily. He never really knows how to react when Sehun teases him like this. Is Sehun even teasing him right now, though? He must be, Jongin feels like a constant victim of everything he does. 

“I'm on my way out too.” Sehun tells him and Jongin notices how well dressed up he is. He looks handsome and fancy like usual, wearing a long black coat that wraps warmly around his thin waist. The white turtleneck underneath is also warming him up well too, making him look cuddly and soft. He's just too beautiful.

Jongin notices Sehun's cheeks slightly reddening, and he blames the cold wind sweeping around for that, definitely not the fact that Jongin is blatantly checking him out. 

“Will you leave now too, or are you going to just keep standing out here in the cold?” Sehun asks, eyes drifting away from Jongin's. 

“I'll drive you” Jongin blurts out, pathetically. “Just tell me where you're heading and I'll take you. I can kill some time driving around while Taemin doesn't come.”

T

“I'm heading to the SBS Studio. I'm having a first script reading tonight.” Sehun says, his eyes start shining and an excited grin takes over his small, pale face. It's so endearing and contagious that Jongin soon finds himself grinning with him.

“For your new drama, right? Come on, I'll take you in my car.” 

“Is it okay with you?” Sehun inquires, not wanting to be a setback.

“Yes, SBS is on my way anyway.” Jongin conveys, leading the way to their parking lot, which Sehun follows without objecting.

He takes this chance to spend a little time with him as well. They haven't been able to hang out as much either lately, and Jongin misses him dearly. Maybe that's why he feels so angsty. 

They take one of Jongin's small and simple cars, in order to not draw too much attention on their way, getting their respective seats in mutual silence. It feels nice, the very first minutes of the drive are peaceful and smooth. They put CBX on the radio and as it plays softly in the background, Jongin drives contently just for the fact Sehun is by his side. Taking a brief peak at the boy next to him, he sees him admiring the night city view out the window, his long legs are sprawled comfortably and his fingers are tapping his knee according to the music. However, Jongin notices too, the unfamiliar slight scowl carved on his eyebrows, how his cute thin lips are curved down a little. Although he hasn't voiced it, Sehun is nervous. Jongin knows him that well. 

“I've heard everyone is looking forward to it.” Jongin attempts to make small conversation for a change. Although silence is never awkward between them, he feels like he needs to make Sehun loosen up a little before the meeting. He needs to cause a good first impression after all. Not that Jongin thinks he's not capable of such tasks. He knows better than anyone that Sehun can make anyone fall for his good manners and strong visuals in a matter of just seconds. Even so, Jongin is willing to help, even if it's just a little, because he knows Sehun needs it. 

“Yeah, that's more because of Yeon Seok hyung, though. He's super popular too, and more experienced.” 

“Come on, the hype for you two to work together was high. I'm glad is finally happening. Also, don't worry about it, I'm sure he will have your back and teach you a lot.”

Jongin particularly doesn't really see the similarly between the two of them, but it seems as though everyone talks about it. It's all over the internet, and fans have been praying and requesting for those two to work side by side ever since they were seen on Busted Variety Show, or even before that. They are called twins, or long lost brothers. Jongin never really payed attention to his uproar seeing he thinks no one could be as beautiful as Sehun is, both in and out.

Despite his opinion, the other members have been pointing out Sehun's similarity with Yoo Yeon Seok for a long time now, ever since the actor starred in a drama as a baseball player way back in their ot12 days. Jongin never joined this subject among them. To him, it was particularly pointless.

Heavy silence follows and Sehun definitely isn't in his best mood to talk much and usually Jongin respects that, he understands that as he's not very talkative himself, but upon stealing another glance at his friend while the traffic light was red, the scowl is still there, painted in his breathtaking side profile. It’s not his usual stern expression, it’s something deeper, almost unapproachable. His eyelashes fanning over his soft cheeks repeatedly shows just how nervous he still is. So Jongin keeps talking. 

“It's your first TV drama, right? Are you two close?”

“Yeah, we've become a lot closer lately. I want to learn the most I can from him, you know. I admire him ever since forever, and when we met during Busted, I was so amazed.” 

It stings a little hearing him speak of someone else like that. Jongin can never control his jealousy, not even when it comes to his friends, especially when it comes to Sehun. Overall, he knows Sehun is friends with a lot of people, and each one of his friends are completely enchanted by him, which is completely understandable. Notably, with Yeon Seok something feels different, it feels more like a personal necessity as though Sehun truly cares about being approved by him. Which is also understandable. All the comparison clearly is making this more difficult for Sehun, as if he had to please everyone's expectations to be as good as a veteran actor. Jongin is still a little jealous all the same. 

“I know you can be just as amazing, Sehun. You always can, so don't worry too much, okay?” Jongin assures him, his hand briefly reaching out to give his thigh a little comforting squeeze, and that seems to easy things up for his friend a little.

During the rest of their ride, Jongin tells him about the differences of shooting for a TV drama, and how things are a lot more rushed and hasty what with the right schedules. How stressful but comforting it can all be. Sehun listens well and quietly, his shoulders not so slouched anymore. 

They can always talk to each other about their experiences and insecurities freely like this. And it feels natural how they seem to trust each other mutually. Jongin doesn't really open up to just anyone so easily, but with Sehun he doesn't hold back. And he expects Sehun to do the same. He doesn't mind that he has to make the first move most of the time, they just know when one needs to be there for the other and that's exactly what Jongin is doing now. 

Soon they reach the destination, and drive towards the underground parking lot. Sehun is showing a full, genuine smile by then and Jongin feels like he's succeed for the night. If he could, he'd jump in front of a train for Sehun, without thinking twice. After Jongin finds a vacant spot, he carefully parks his car. His heart sinks a little by the thought he'll have to part ways soon. There never seems to be enough time for the two of them anymore.

“I came early,” Sehun says, unbuckling his seat belt, eyes fixed on his phone while he reads a new received text. “Hyung just arrived too.” 

“Yoo Yeon Seok?”

“Yeah. Come on, I'll introduce you guys!” Sehun exclaims, practically jumping out of the vehicle excitedly. Consequently, Jongin follows him, eyes scanning around looking for a hint of a living soul amongst the lines of parked cars. 

Soon after, he notices a tall, sturdy man strutting over, and Jongin squints his eyes impatiently to make sure he's not seeing things. From afar, the man's handsomeness is very noticeable. Strangely, something inside Jongin's chest tightens and his jaw drops slowly.

Yeon Seok is just alarmingly as handsome as Sehun, their similarity is ridiculously real. As the actor approaches them, he suddenly smiles brightly and jolts to a jog with his arms spread towards Sehun. They meet in a tight hug halfway, as though they haven't seen each other in 60 years and Jongin is confused a little. 

Scratch that. Jongin is confused a lot. He doesn't quite registers what the two of them say to each next as they stare and smile at each other dumbly, arms never breaking their embrace while they jump up and down and screech. They stand at the same height, both of them broad as hell. They also have similar haircut, black bangs covering their foreheads and this is probably why Yeon Seok looks a lot younger than he actually is. This just makes them seem like actual twins, especially when the older one playfully ruffles Sehun's hair and the sight just makes Jongin feels the chills running down his spine. 

No, Jongin is not dreaming. Sehun didn't duplicate himself. Sehun didn't travel back in time to meet his younger self. Jongin's not hallucinating right now. Yeon Seok is very real and he is himself. A very attractive, adorable person that just happens to be too much alike Sehun. 

Jongin doesn't know how to deal with, not only one, much less two of them. So he stands frozen in place watching them, helplessly. 

“This is my friend Kim Jongin.” He hears Sehun says distantly, and for the first time he has to make eye contact with the actor. 

“I've heard a lot about you Kim Jonginssi. It's a pleasure meeting you finally.” He says, bowing courteously and Jongin reflectively does the same, eyes wide and never leaving Yeon Seok's face. He even sounds like Sehun, both his voice and in the way he speaks. His eyes too, are just as seductive and penetrative as Sehun's. 

“Li- likewise.” Jongin stutters, fiddling a little with the zipper of his jacket. This is way too overwhelming. 

“He drove me here, since he had some free time.” Sehun informs him.

“You’re such a nice friend. You should join us for a cup of coffee… or whatever you like drinking. We still have like an hour until the meeting starts.” Yeon Seok suggests, all warm smiles and friendly embrace. His smile doesn't go unnoticed either, as it looks a lot like Sehun's as well, lips shaped just the same way. It is rather distracting.

Defenseless, he has no other choice than accept the invitation and be lead by the two of them. Pressed in between, Jongin feels even smaller compared to the two, and he can feel his face heating up the further they walk ahead into the building. It doesn't help that Yeon Seok is warm and he smells nice, or is it all coming from Sehun? He seriously doesn't know anymore.

 

Jongin's eyes are remarkably betraying him that night. He's really, really trying to keep his gaze away from Yeon Seok, but he can't help stubbornly staring at the actor's back side, at his fine, round ass as he stands by the balcony to order their drinks. Jongin feels bad for one side, and quite embarrassed to be acting like a naive teenager around an attractive older man, but on the other hand he's impressed that he's finally allowing himself to admire someone else besides Sehun like that. Not that there's too much of a difference in his choice anyway. Does this just proves how attached to Sehun he actually is? Does this mean he's somewhat betraying his own feelings for Sehun if he crushes on Yeon Seok, even if it's just a little? Boy, his brain feels like swelling up inside his skull from so much thinking.

Sitting across from him, Sehun is glaring deeply at him just, his expression blank and unyielding at the same time. It's a little scary, Jongin definitely wasn't expecting coming across that fierce look from him. 

“Here's your Hot Choco,” Yeon Seok slides the cup over to Jongin, interrupting any more existential crisis Jongin was in the middle of. The actor turns around the table and takes a seat next to Sehun. 

“Here's your Americano,” He announces to Sehun as well, passing him the drink. “And mine is… I have no idea what this is but it has a cool name, so I ordered.” He chuckles, taking a sip from his cup and wiggling his sculpted eyebrows. 

It's only been about ten minutes and Jongin has learned Yeon Seok is nice and friendly and sweet. He seems to be a bit more open and easygoing, although he's still a bit shy and kind of reserved as well. 

Jongin studies them a little closer now that they're both sitting side by side across the table. And now he understands what the fuss is all about. Even his Co workers from Busted have acknowledged their resemblance to each other. And as much as he tried to deny it before, this was exactly the reason Jongin avoided watching anything Yeon Seok has ever been on. 

“I wasn't expecting you to be so quiet, Jongin.” Yeon Seok says, leaning back comfortably against the chair a little. “Not that I'm complaining, I just thought you'd be a little more like you are on stage.” 

“I hear that a lot, actually. I kind of enjoy how I make people feel so puzzled about me.” Jongin says casually, slurping the straw sheepishly. 

“He's not that much, that's all just for show, literally” The look in Sehun's eyes is challenging as he speaks, leaving Jongin at a loss for words. Yeon Seok chuckles, head moving from one to the other amusedly. 

“Hmm, I mean… I'm…” Stammering, Jongin is not capable of playing games at the moment, especially with Yeon Seok as their audience. 

“Sorry, I'm a little baffled here, you two really look like brothers from up close.”

Both boys giggle and blush, covering their faces with their hand simultaneously. Their eyes turn into little crescent moons wrinkled at the cornes. It's adorable. 

“Now, I hear that a lot, and I don't mind it at all. Sehun's a great dongsaeng. Honestly, I think he's prettier. Just look at him.” Cupping Sehun's small face with one large hand, Yeon Seok makes Sehun blush intensify.

“Come on hyung. You're handsome too.” He utters, with the blush erupting up to his ears. 

Consequently, Jongin starts noticing the differences between them. They are there, if you look closely and carefully. Despite being of the same uniquely shape, Yeon Seok's lips are plushier, a tiny bit bigger. So does his monolid eyes, with the left one being just slightly smaller than the other. His nose bridge is not as tall as Sehun's either. His cheeks are chubbier, they seem softer even. And altogether, his expression looks sweeter and calmer than Sehun's. While some people might mistake Sehun as an arrogant, cold man, he doesn't think Yeon Seok has ever been judged like that by his face. 

“I already feel like he's my younger brother. We do actually have so much in common besides our looks.” Proceeds the actor, hand now gently rubbing Sehun's shoulder and the gesture seems almost too unnecessary. Even intimate for lack of a better suitable word. 

Jongin is a little jealous. It just makes him stare harder as more conversation flows easily.

“Oh yeah. We'll be still filming on your birthday.” Yeon Seok reminds “We'll arrange a huge party for us then. Jongin, you're invited, of course. All of EXO!” He points a finger at Jongin, as though he's inviting him to the event of the century. 

“Sure-- wait… when's your birthday again?” Jongin asks, a little astonished. 

“A day before Sehun's. April 11. I'm ten years and exactly one day older.” He says, like a proud older brother. This has to be a joke, or the universe was trying to say something important when they were put to live together and close in this world. 

“Wow, fascinating.” He mutters.

“You know how they call me kiss master, right?” Once again, Yeon Seok turns the subject of the conversation to another direction. He does it naturally, showing just how good he is at it. Or maybe he's just excited that particular night and has a lot to share with Sehun. 

“I get the feeling you're getting a few kissing scenes this time, so if you need any tips, I'll help you.” He conveys, making Sehun completely flustered this time. The maknae hides his face into Yeon Seok's neck, and once again, something inside Jongin stirs. 

Deep down, he knows there must be a reason why they're mentioning kissing like this, a reason why Sehun is reacting like this. But right now, all Jongin can focus is Sehun breathing into Yeon Seok's neck while he caresses the back of the younger's neck. Jongin bites his straw, seeing red and hearing danger sirens in his mind. 

“Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you, it’s only for advices,” He jokes, hand still caressing “but in case you have someone to practice with, that's always better.” 

Unintentionally, Jongin and Sehun share a quick, suspicious look. He's hit with full force with past memories. When they read Jongin's first script together. The scene itself didn’t have any kissing involved, nothing more than just a closure of lips, but in the end, they ended up kissing passionately all night long.

“Hyung, please. I'll be okay, it won't be my first, so don't worry.” Sehun reprehends, eyes suddenly avoiding Jongin. 

“I know. But if anything, I mean, whenever you need, you come to me, okay?”

Sehun nods like a good dongsaeng and rests his head on Yeon Seok’s shoulder. He's welcomed amiably, sighing comfortably before finding Jongin's gaze trapped in them. Sehun smirks then, noticing Jongin's not so subtle jealousy displayed all over his face. Teasingly, he snuggles closer into Yeon Seok.

Jongin is in a mixture of jealousy and frustration and confusion. Is Sehun purposely flirting with his doppelganger in front of him? What did Jongin do to deserve such tormenting? 

“As expected,” Jongin says then, tone daring. He's not about to let Sehun play with his sensitive emotions like this without shooting back.

“Sehun already has you wrapped around his finger so fast. He tends to have this effect on older man.”

“Jongin!” Sehun chides as Yeon Seok chokes on his drink. 

Smirking, Jongin feels triumphant. But after one glance at Sehun's offended expression, he starts regretting it. What is even the point anymore? He just upset Sehun for no apparent reason and probably ruined a special night for him. 

“I mean, yeah. I'm very fond of him. You're not wrong.” Reveals Yeon Seok, matter of factly “Is there a problem?” He doesn't seem to mean any rudeness by the question, and it just makes Jongin more embarrassed of his recent actions and choices.

“No, not at all” He lies.

“I'm assuming it must be the same for you. With your looks, you can have any people you want falling for your charms too. It's not a bad thing.”

There's a pause, the distant music playing at the cafe the only sound around them. Jongin doesn't know how to respond. He just feels ashamed. He knows himself to not be one to judge others like he's coming across to be, and Yeon Seok is right. Of course he is. Jongin could have anyone anytime, but the one he wants is looking at him with sad eyes and it's all his fault.

His phone rings loudly suddenly, and Jongin jumps in his seat, startled. Before picking up the call he notices Taemin’s 17 unread texts, as well as the hour on the clock. He swears under his breath and excuse himself. 

“Just a second-- oh my God, Taeminah! I'm so sorry I lost track of time.”

“Man, did something happen to you or are you just getting revenge at me because I was a little late. It's been half an hour!” Taemin yells worriedly from the other side of the line.

“I'm fine, okay? I'm close to you now. I'll be there in ten minutes, please don't leave. Wait for me. I'm so sorry, man.” 

He hangs up, hurriedly. Pocketing his phone, he stands to his feet and bows apologetically to the two men across the table.

“I have to go. My friend is waiting and... “ 

Both men nod, gesturing him to go freely. Jongin apologizes once more, before turning and leaving hastily. Shame and regret follow him out nonetheless.

 

Exactly ten minutes later, he meets Taemin at another coffee shop. Even though he didn't run, he’s a little breathless. Relieved, he spots his friend sitting alone at the far corner, with a now cold Choco drink awaiting for him. Jongin approaches, plumping down the chair next to Taemin.

“Finally.” His friend voices upon noticing his presence. He doesn't seem that much upset, at least. 

“Sorry, I got distracted.”

“You were with Sehun, I'm guessing.”

“Yeah…” Jongin mumbles, scratching the back of his neck and ignoring Taemin's scoff. “But I met someone else tonight too” 

Taemin seems interested at that, his eyebrows shoot up mischievously and a tiny bit hopeful too. 

“Do you know the actor, Yoo Yeon Seok?” Jongin asks, knowing the answer. Everyone knows Yoo Yeon Seok in Korea.

Taemin's not exactly surprised about any of this. Actually, he should have seen it coming any time now. Rolling his eyes, he growls out. 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

For two whole hours, Taemin listened to him. To his complaints and whines and embarrassing sounds he let out every time he remembered how mean he was to Sehun. In return, Taemin called him a dumbass, then laughed at him. He called him a dumbass again and then suggested Jongin to ask for a threesome. Punching him not so lightly, Jongin screeched and hated himself even harder when his mind provided him with images of himself pressed between the two naked and sweaty bodies.

Eventually, his friend let all the jokes aside and advised him truthfully. ‘Yeon Seok is his own self and he does not deserve to be just some sort of object for your needs just for the fact your crush looks like him. And no, I'm pretty sure they're not fucking each other, it's just your ridiculous possessiveness getting the best of you and making you see things where they're not.’ 

Distressed, Jongin lets himself pout and prays for never meeting Yeon Seok again any time soon. As for Sehun, well. He's still deciding what to do now. Standing at the front door of the dormitory for the second time that night, he wonders if it's better to just avoid Sehun for the time being, or if he should just look for him and drop to his knees to beg for forgiveness. 

Taking a deep breath, he realizes how stupid he must look for dreading entering his own residence. He makes a go for the door knob and is caught off guard when the door is pulled open just when he was about to push it. He stumbles forward, bumping into a solid and broad chest. Gasping, he backs away, not entirely ready to face Sehun so unexpectedly.

“Sehun, I didn't know you'd be back already”

“Uh… Not him.” Says the similar, yet not familiar voice.

Yoo Yeon Seok stands carelessly in front of him, hands shoved inside the pockets of his jeans. He's smiling cheekily, his honey eyes docile as ever. 

“Oh God, sorry I thought… what are you doing here? At my place?” Jongin sounds so shocked he can't even recognize his own voice.

“I drove Sehun here. He didn't have a ride back.”

Right, because Jongin just abandoned him there.

“Did he invite you in?” He asks, his mind already in the gutter without him even trying to be reasonable before anything else. 

“No, I actually wanted to walk him in. He seemed a bit tense.”

“Why? Did something happen at the meeting? Please, tell me everything went well.”

“Yeah, it all went perfect, don't worry. Everyone loved him.” Yeon Seok reassures him, a hand dropping gently on his shoulder. If he notices Jongin wincing, he lets it slide without a comment. 

“But still,” The actor adds “You'd better go talk to him, hype him up and listen to him, okay?” His grip hardens a little, and Jongin gulps. This is Yeon Seok actually looking out for Sehun, and for the first time Jongin is glad he's there for him.

“I will. By the way, I'm sorry if I seemed a bit… off tonight. I'm not like that at all, I promise.” Jongin pleads, the heavy weight in his chest dissipating after finally doing what's right. 

“I know, from everything I've heard about you from Sehun… I just find it so funny how people act weirdly when they see me and him together.” He chuckles, biting his bottom lip briefly. 

It’s in that moment, with his mind clear now, that Jongin searches into the older man’s face again and misses all the details he tends to find and appreciate on Sehun. Like the eminent scar over his right cheek, or the mole right under his jaw. Those are little details that only belong to Sehun, just like Yeon Seok must have the ones that belong exclusively to him but are unseen to Jongin’s eyes.

“Uhh, it's a little unnerving, if I have to be honest.” Jongin admits, fingers digging into the hole of his ripped jeans.

In front of him Yeon Seok seok laughs loudly, tiny eyes shutting tightly. Jongin attempts joining him, but the man is still quite intimidating to him, even if he's basically a big ray of sunshine. 

“Ah, anyway. Sehun is at the rooftop. It was nice meeting you today. Next time, I want to meet Do Kyungsoo. I couldn't find him in here today.” 

Jongin makes a go to the stairs as soon as he hears the word rooftop, but still in time he halts to a stop and turns around, saying politely. 

“Got it. Kyungsoo hyung is amazing, but he's at his mother's today. He lives on the other floor, though. Should I walk you out or…?”

“No, I can make it on my own, just go!” Yeon Seok waves, walking away with a satisfied grin. 

Jongin doesn't waste any more time and runs upstairs. One part of his problem for the night is resolved and well gone. Now the most important part is still unsolved. 

His long legs bring him to the rooftop in a matter of seconds, the sound of his own aching heart is thumping loudly against his chest. Eyes darting around for a second, he finds Sehun leaning against the sill, one cup of hot tea in one hand, a sheet of paper in the other. Although he's not reading it, his dazzling eyes are lost in the night sky laid under him. 

Cautiously, Jongin walks over, arms enveloping his own frame to protect himself against the cold wind, from his own trembling. Sehun looks beautiful, as ever. More beautiful than anyone Jongin's ever laid eyes on. No matter how much someone else might resemble him, no one would ever come close to be as beautiful as Sehun. Not in Jongin's eyes anyway. Not when he thoroughly knows who Sehun really is. He must thank Yeon Seok later for making him find that out.

When Sehun notices him, he smiles faintly, and Jongin's insides melts at the sight. He doesn't seem too upset like Jongin feared he'd be. Once again, Taemin was definitely right when he said Jongin might have been overreacting. 

“Hey, thought you wouldn't come back tonight.” Sehun says, immediately handing Jongin his cup of tea, invitingly. He accepts it, slowly taking a seat beside his friend. Gulping down a sip, he feels his body warming up and resisting the coldness of both the weather and his own anxiousness. 

“How's Taemin?”

“Still ugly.” Jongin deadpans, surprised at how smooth this conversation has been going down. “How was the meeting?”

“It was great. I'm really excited.” Sehun replies impassively, handing now the sheet of papers to Jongin without explaining much. Carefully, Jongin takes it with shaking hands. 

“Rehearse with me?” Sehun asks, quietly.

“Right now?”

“Yes. This is one of the first scenes I'll be shooting and it seems kind of challenging. I want to practice it as much as I can. Will you do it with me?”

“Yes!” Jongin answers enthusiastically. This means Sehun is not at all upset at him. Even if the memories of previous script practicing still run freshly in his mind more often than necessary, he will do anything Sehun asks. Tonight and any time.

“Why did you do it?” Sehun inquires suddenly, rising to his feet to stand sternly in front of Jongin. He's taken aback, not knowing if Sehun is already in character or if he's really facing him.

“Why did you say that?” Sehun urges, crowding Jongin's space. The dancer bites his lips timidly, taking a peek at the notes in his hold. He turns the few first pages haphazardly, until he finds the first dialogue and it's exactly like Sehun is reciting. 

“I… I don't know what you're talking about.” He follows the script, avoiding Sehun's gaze just like the script demands. 

“I saw the way you were looking at him. You thought I wouldn't notice?” 

If this is really part of the scrip or if this is just an irony from the universe, Jongin isn't really sure anymore. Once again, he ducks his head to read over his next line, but Sehun swiftly lifts his chin and locks his eyes into his own. Jongin is trapped, short of breath. 

“I wouldn't look at anyone else but you.” He breathes out, closing his eyes slowly and focusing only on Sehun's sweet scent taking over his surroundings. 

It takes Sehun long, cold seconds to speak again.

“Lies.”

There's isn't a script to follow anymore, undoubtedly. 

“He drew my attention only because all I could see was you.” His hand makes a grab at Sehun's wrist, and he bring his palm to rest against his chest, where his heart is racing unbearably fast. He watches Sehun exhale shakingly. 

“I'm sorry. I was just too shocked and overwhelmed, and I didn't know how to react so I ended up hurting you with shallow words.” Jongin explains, putting his heart into it. There isn't much he can say here. He's prepared a whole speech for years just waiting for this moment, but now words just don't seem to be enough.

He's not apt to do much else either, not right then with his wounds so open and raw. With watery eyes, he lets a low sob escape his throat as he rests his forehead against Sehun's soft chest. He smells nice too, sweetly just like everything about himself. 

“You're too much sometimes, you know that?” Sehun whispers, fingertips reaching out to brush Jongin's fringes away from his eyes. The gentle gesture just makes Jongin want to shed more tears. 

“I know, I'm sorry.” He sniffs, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands aggressively, cursing at himself for being such an easy cry. “But… you did get jealous, didn't you? You thought I'd pick Yeon Seok Hyung over you, didn't you?” He laughs out a sob, there's no longer reason to be crying. He just wants to smile from now on while he makes Sehun smile with him. 

“Wouldn't be too much of a change, apparently.”

“You're wrong. He might look like you, but he's still not you. He's great and all, but” Jongin places his index finger over the spot of Sehun's heart. He can feel it beating uninsteadly under his touch “This here, it only comes with you, and that's what I love the most about you.”

For a second, Sehun's breathing falters. Cupping Jongin's face with both hands, he doesn't hesitate to bring their lips together. Jongin gasps into the kiss at first. It is far from being their first, but it takes his breath away every time nonetheless. Eventually, Jongin melts into it, hands dropping to grip at Sehun's waist and pull him closer. 

Their lips move lazily against one another's, tongues sliding wetly and dragging out soft moans from both boys. Daring, Jongin's hand slips further down to grope at Sehun's let buttcheek. The younger boy startles, his own hand reaching behind himself to stop Jongin's ministrations.

“You love my ass too, you think I don't know that?” He says, blushing. Then he frowns “I saw you ogling at his ass like a predator.”

Of course Jongin was caught in the act. He surely wasn't being all that discreet either. Scrunching up his nose, Jongin groans and slaps the ass under his hold again. 

“Shut up. Yours is still better.”

Contently, Sehun lets Jongin feel him up some more, listens to him praise his body with devotion. At this, Jongin's words are endless. If he could, he would praise him all day and shut him up with kisses whenever Sehun disagrees and claims it to be the other way around. 

“Do you think it'd be awkward if the three of us hung out together again? I mean, Yeon Seok, he's your friend, I hope we can just go out other times.”

Sehun hums, fingers smoothly running circles onto the back of Jongin's neck.

“We thought it was kinda funny how you reacted, honestly. You and most people.” 

Jongin rolls his eyes, hiding his face into Sehun's chest again. It makes Sehun giggle. 

“Don't worry, hyung is cool with all of this. He just put the pieces together to notice there was… something between us.”

“Good, I guess. I'm still embarrassed though, I must have looked creepy.”

“You looked more like an idiot.” Sehun says jokingly.

“Can we just keep rehearsing the script?” Jongin suggests, pouting. 

“Only if it's for the kissing scenes” 

He agrees easily with that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been a fan of YYS for a while now and I totally recommend everyone to watch his movies and dramas. Anyone else hoping for a future drama with Sehun and Seok as brothers or is it just me?


End file.
